Una loca y un fantasma
by Makotoloid25
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, la pequeña Miku y su padre se mudan a una mansión, lo que no saben es que esa mansión ya tiene un habitante. Pésimo Summary ;-; Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas al final del capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no nos pertenece **

**-Diálogos-.**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**o~ PT ~o (Paso del tiempo)**_

**Una loca y un fantasma**

**Capitulo 1: "Mudanza"**

Después de la muerte de su madre, la pequeña Miku no volvió a ver igual su casa, ahora esta se veía vacía, su padre para no verla triste, preparo todo para mudarse de casa.

El día de la mudanza, la pequeña Miku de tan solo 8 años no despegaba la vista de la ventana del automóvil de su padre y repetía la misma pregunta:

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?- decía la pequeña peli-azul

-Miku, todavía no- Le repetía su papá por tercera vez

-¿Y ahora?-. Preguntó Miku

-Todavía no-. Dijo su papá un poco arto de la misma pregunta

-¿Y ahora?-. Preguntó la peli azul (De nuevo)

-No-. Volvió a contestar el papá

-¿Ahora sí?-. Volvió a preguntar Miku

-Miku aun no-. Contesto su papá un poco molesto

-¿Qué tal ahora?-.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! Y SI NO DEJAS DE PREGUNTAR, PROVOCARAS QUE CHOQUEMOS!-. Grito el padre de Miku molesto.

Ella decidió callarse y voltear a la ventana enojada y haciendo pucheros por la actitud de su padre

o~ PT ~o

-¿Miku?-. La llamo su padre.

-¿Si?-. Dijo Miku con cara de puchero (Todavía seguía enojada)

-Hahahaha-. Rió su padre.-Te vez adorable, pero ¿qué crees?, ¡YA LLEGAMOS!-. Dijo su padre contento

Miku se pego a la ventana y observo una fila de casas

-Y… ¿Cuál es la de nosotros?-. Preguntó Miku con curiosidad, pues no se paraban en ninguna de esas casas

-¿Qué?, Ah!, no la de nosotros esta más adelante hija-. Dijo su padre. Miku se recargo en el asiento y se quedo esperando a que llegaran

-Miku-. La volvió a llamar su padre-. Ahora si, ya llegamos!-. Dijo el señor Hatsune señalando una reja negra con una "S" como cerradura. La enorme reja comenzó a abrirse dejando ver una enorme mansión con un enorme y hermoso jardín en la entrada.

La mansión era blanca, con detalles azules, en el medio del jardín había una hermosa fuente y con flores de todos colores.

En el patio de atrás había otra fuente pero más pequeña, delante de la fuente había una banca de madera, cerca de la puerta había unos columpios, al lado de los columpios una resbaladilla, y al otro lado de los columpios un tranca palanca.

-¡Wow!, papá, ¿esta es nuestra casa?-. Pregunto la pequeña Miku saliendo del auto.

-Pues en 25 pagos más lo será-. Dijo el papá de Miku mientras habría el porta equipaje.- Anda, ayúdame con las maletas-. Dijo el padre de Miku.

-¿Disculpa?, las princesas no cargan nada-. Dijo Miku.

-¿Eh?, ¿Princesa?-. Pregunto su padre.

-Por supuesto, este es un castillo, eso quiere decir que ahora yo soy una princesa-. Contesto Miku.

-Si ándale princesa, mejor métete a la casa ya-. Dijo su padre.

Al voltear a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, el padre de Miku alcanzo a ver unos ojos azules que brillaban y lo observaban.

-¡Papá!, ¿Ya puedo elegir una habitación?-. Pregunto Miku.

-Si hija!-. Contesto el señor Hatsune mientras volteaba a ver a su hija, después volvió a voltear a la ventana y vio que la figura de ojos azules ya no estaba.

-Mmmm… Que raro, ¿Qué habrá sido eso?, Seguro fue mi imaginación-. Dijo el señor Hatsune.

* * *

Miku se apresuró a abrir la enorme puerta de entrada, pero cuando esta a punto de tomar en picaporte, la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver a un chico alto con un traje de mayordomo, este chico tenia el cabello largo, morado y agarrado con un lazo negro, formando una cola de caballo. El peli morado se percato de que la pequeña Miku lo estaba viendo fijamente.

-¿Sebastián?-. Pregunto sonrojada Miku.

-Ammm... No, Gakupo-. Contestó el mayordomo.

-Disculpe, no sabía que tendríamos mayordomo-. Dijo el padre de Miku entrando a la casa con las maletas de el y de su hija.

-¿Tu cabello es real?-. Pregunto la pequeña jalando el cabello del chico.

-¡Miku!, discúlpate, ¿Dónde están tus modales?- Dijo el padre de Miku. El mayordomo solo rio y vio al padre de Miku.

- Pues, si, yo e sido mayordomo en esta casa desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso aunque queramos irnos el antiguo amo de esta casa no lo permitirá en tono sombrío el mayordomo.

-Esta bien… y… ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-. Dijo extrañado el padre de Miku.

-No, no importa, por favor permítame sus maletas-. Dijo el mayordomo, el padre de Miku le dio las maletas, después de que les dio todas las maletas, el mayordomo chasqueo los dedos y de una de las puertas salieron unos gemelos rubios, era una chica y un chico.

La chica iba vestida de sirvienta, su traje era negro, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, suelto, con un gran listón en la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules. Mientras que el chico estaba vestido de mayordomo solo que su pantalón era corto, también iba vestido de negro, su cabellos era rubio, lo tenia agarrado en una pequeña coleta y también tenia los ojos azules.

-¿Nos llamo? los gemelos al unisonó.

-Rin, Len, por favor lleven las maletas de la pequeña en su habitación-. Dijo el peli morado. El sirviente con el nombre de Len tomó las maletas de la pequeña, mientras la sirvienta de nombre Rin tomaba de la mano a Miku.

-Eh!, papá!, espera-. Dijo la pequeña Miku.

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada, ¿qué no quieres ver tu habitación?-. Dijo la sirvienta.

-Pero, no e elegido una-. Dijo Miku.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te hemos elegido una y te va a encantar-. Dijo el pequeño mayordomo.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Miku haciendo pucheritos.

La peli azul y la rubia subieron rápido las escaleras y abajo el pequeño mayordomo no podía con todas las maletas, entonces un destello azul hizo que la maletas se levantaran y con todo y Len se transportaron al cuarto de Miku.

-Amm… ¡"Ta da"!-. Exclamó el rubio, pues todas las maletas habían "sido llevadas en sus fuertes brazos".

-¡Increíble!, eres realmente fuerte-. Dijo impresionada Miku.

-Gracias, gracias, todo fue por mis enormes y fuerte brazos de el pequeño mayordomo orgulloso.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuáles brazotes Len?, yo solo veo tus brazitos aguados como fideo-. Dijo Rin.- Si, es más te apuesto lo que quieras a que el amo te ayudo con eso-. Dijo Rin, Miku curiosa decidió explorar la mansión (Aprovecho que los sirvientes discutían sobre los brazitos de Len) Salió del cuarto hacia las escaleras donde creyó que estaría su padre o el mayordomo, pero en lugar de eso, había un destello azul, el cual llamo la atención de Miku, el destello en cuanto se dio cuenta de la pequeña se fue volando hacia otro lado.

-¡Oye, aguarda!-. Le gritaba Miku mientras corría por uno de los pasillos de la última planta de la mansión, ella no se dio cuenta de en que parte de la mansión estaba, a ella solo le importaba seguir a ese destello azul.

-¡Detente!, ¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?-. Le grito la pequeña Hatsune al destello azul. De repente el destello subió por una escalera y Miku lo siguió, cuando entro vio que el destello se detuvo y desapareció.

Esto hizo que la pequeña Miku se diera cuenta en que habitación se metió.

Se encontraba en un especie de ático, había muchos baúles, cuadros y un espejo cubierto con una manta y Miku de curiosa (Como siempre) se que daba viendo en los cuadros, entonces sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

-Vaya, en serio te gusta explorar, ¿verdad?-. Dijo una voz grave detrás de Miku, quien volteo y miro a un chico alto de cabello azul y ojos azules, vestido de una manera muy antigua.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?-.

Fin del Capitulo 1

* * *

**_Abril: Chan, chan, chan, chan! Hemos vuelto! _**

**_Eliza: Si! Y con una historia MikuxKaito Este Fic será de capítulos! /._./_**

**_Abril: Bueno!, les voy a advertir! Este fic será un intento fallido de Lolicon_**

**_Eliza: TT-TT Si, es que no se que le paso a mi mentecita! Puse a Miku de niña_**

**_Abril: Bueno! Pues a mi me gusto! No se si a ustedes_**

**_Eliza: Bueno!, pues adiós_**

**_Abril: Y recuerda! Si la vida te da la espalda, agárrale las nalgas XD_**

_**Eliza: Ya despídete!**_

_**Abril: Adiós!**_

**¿Merece un Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas al final del capitulo_**

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no nos pertenece_**

**_PT (Paso del tiempo)_**

**_Una loca y un fantasma_**

**_Capitulo 2: Conociéndote_**

**_PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a CassGoto, porque ella siempre nos ha apoyado y se ha convertido alguien importante en nuestras vidas_**

-¿Porqué te quedas callado?, ¡Contéstame!-. Exigió la pequeña Miku, mientras el chico solo la miraba de pies a cabeza como si Miku estuviera deforme o si tuviera algo raro.

-¿Eh?, Ah! Sí, soy Kaito, mucho gusto, ¿Y tú eres?-. Dijo reaccionando por el grito de la pequeña.

-Miku, mucho gusto-. Dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y… ¿Qué haces en mi casa linda?-. Le pregunto Kaito a Miku.

-¿Cómo qué tu casa?, mi papá y yo nos mudamos aquí en la tarde y el dijo que en 25 pagos más, esta casa será completamente nuestra… ¡OYE!, ¿Porqué no dejas de verme?-. Dijo Miku algo incomoda. Kaito rió y vio a otro lado. –Entonces… Supongo que mientras tu papá termine de pagar los 25 pagos, serás mi huésped, ¿No es así?-. Dijo Kaito.

-Pues… Si… Supongo, pero eso implica que ¿Debemos ser amigos no crees?-. Dijo Miku sonriéndole a Kaito.

Kaito volteo hacia Miku, la cargo y la abrazo.

-¡Oye, hay que jugar a algo!-. Dijo Kaito abrazando más fuerte a Miku.

-E-eh-S-sí, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte porque no puedo respirar-. Dijo Miku asfixiada, Kaito la bajo de sus brazos y salieron del cuarto, bajaron juntos por la larga escalera y caminaron por el pasillo que daba al patio.

-Oye, ¿Acaso vivirás aquí sola?-. Pregunto Kaito, pues parecía que la casa estaba completamente sola.

-Mmmm… Se nota que no me prestas atención, te había dicho que mi PAPÁ pagaría esta casa, entonces ¿Quién vivirá conmigo?-. Dijo la pequeña.

-Amm… ¿Tu papá?-. Contesto Kaito algo inseguro.

-Viva!, denle un premio!-. Dijo Miku levantando las manos.

-No tenías que ser tan cruel conmigo-. Dijo Kaito algo triste.

-Hehehehe, lo siento-. Se disculpo Miku

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al patio, cuando llegaron los dos se sentaron en el suelo

-Y… ¿A qué te gustaría jugar, princesa?-. Pregunto Kaito acariciándole la cabeza

-P-pues, ¿Qué te parece a las escondidas?-. Pregunto Miku sonrojada por como Kaito le dijo.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡las escondidas será!, yo contare-. Dijo Kaito entusiasmado.

Los dos se levantaron, Kaito volteo a la pared, se tapo los ojos y empezó a contar, mientras Miku se echo a correr hasta el otro lado del jardín y se escondió entre los rosales.

* * *

El padre de Miku (A pesar de llevar solo 4 horas) Ya se estaba creyendo un hombre de dinero, sentado en la sala de la casa, en un sillón para una sola persona, con Gakupo a un lado brindándole atenciones.

-Ahh… creo que podría acostumbrarme-. Dijo el padre de Miku recargándose en el respaldo del sofá. Entonces, se abriola puerta de golpe, dejando ver a una Rin muy exaltada y casi llorando

-¡SEÑOR!, ¡NO ESTA!, ¡LA PEQUEÑA DESAPARECIÓ!-. Grito Rin desesperada

-¡¿PERO COMO?!-. Dijo casi muriéndose el papá de Miku

-L-lo que paso fue que estábamos en su habitación, y y-yo me distraje con Len, entonces cuando me di cuenta la pequeña ya no estaba en la habitación-. Dijo Rin avergonzada y con la cabeza baja.

-¡¿Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!, ¡¿YA LA BUSCASTE?!-. Pregunto Gakupo sosteniendo al padre de Miku que en un momento siente que se va a desmayar

-Si, yo ya la busque y Len aun la está Rin. –Iré a ver si Len la encontró-. Dijo antes de irse corriendo

* * *

Otro que también estaba preocupado por Miku era Kaito, que después de contar empezó a buscarla y no la hallaba por ningún lado.

-_¿En donde se habrá metido?-. _Pensaba Kaito, mientras la pequeña Miku se estaba aburriendo porque nadie iba a buscarla.

-_Creo que me escondí muy bien como para que no me encontrara tan rápido-._ Pensó la Hatsune

* * *

Rin corría por los pasillos y entraba a cada habitación que veía para ver si ahí estaba la pequeña, cuando de repente vio un bulto en el vestíbulo.

-¡SEÑORITA!... ¿Miku?-. Dijo Rin, pues al acercarse más pudo ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo del vestíbulo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Len, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Acaso no has encontrado a la señorita?-. Pregunto Rin, entonces, Len se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

- ¡NO RIN!, ¡NO APARECE POR NINGÚN LADO!, ¡Y SI LE PASO ALGO!-. Gritaba Len en los brazos de su hermana.

-Rin, Len, ¿Ya la han encontrado?-. Dijo Gakupo que estaba parado detrás de Rin, ella brinco del susto soltando a Len que cayó en el piso.

-Gakupo, me asustaste, a veces me pregunto si eres humano-. Le dijo Rin a Gakupo.

-Que dices Rin, si solo soy un simple mayordomo-. Dijo Gakupo muy Sebastián.

-Creo que tienes que dejar de ver Kuroshitsuji-. Dijo Rin con una gota de anime.

-Bueno, pues ¿La encontraron?-. Pregunto de nuevo Gakupo.

-¡NO!, NO LA ENCONTRAMOS!, LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS! A LA POLICÍA, A LA AMBULANCIA!, AL Len todo alterado, entonces sintió un dolor en la cabeza: Rin le había dado un "Zape"

-¡Cálmate!, no seas tan ridículo-. Dijo Rin. –Em.… No, aun no la hemos encontrado Gakupo-. Contesto Rin.

-¡Bien!, será mejor que vayan a preparar todo para la cena, yo ire a buscar a la señorita Miku-. Ordeno Gakupo, Rin y Len se fueron corriendo a la cocina a preparar la cena y poner la mesa, mientras Gakupo salió por la puerta que da al jardín, cuando salió, se paro en medio del jardín y comenzó a mirar a todas parte, hasta que entre las rosas miro una cabeza azul. – _Ah!, Ahí está_-. Pensó Gakupo.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará?, ¿Acaso se habrá olvidado de mi?-. Pensaba triste Miku.

Entonces se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente a los rosales, subió la mirada y encontró al mayordomo peli morado.

-Vaya!, hasta que la encuentro señorita-. Dijo sonriente el mayordomo. -¿Por qué no me acompaña?, Ya casi es hora de la cena-. Dijo Gakupo, el mayordomo le extendió la mano para que la tomara, Miku se levanto, tomo la mano del mayordomo y juntos entraron a la casa.

-Oye, cárgame como princesa a la mesa-. Ordeno Miku cuando ya entraron a la casa. El mayordomo no tuvo de otra así que la levanto y se dirigió al comedor, ya cuando llegaron, Miku se percato de la ausencia de su padre.

-Eh, Rin, ¿Dónde está mi papá?-. Le pregunto Miku a la rubia.

-Su padre esta…

-Su padre está en su cuarto descansando del susto por su desaparición tan repentina señ ó Gakupo, Miku solo lo miraba apenada.

-Rin, retírate-. Ordeno Gakupo, Rin dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del comedor. –Señorita, ¿Dónde se metió?, ¿Por qué desapareció tan repentinamente? Y ¿Por qué estaba escondida en los rosales?-. Preguntaba y preguntaba el mayordomo, Miku ante tantas preguntas solo se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, Miku se puso su pijama y se peino, después de eso se fue a jugar con sus muñecas, sin percatarse que unos ojos azules la miraban.

O~PT~O

Cuando Miku se acostó, noto que un liquido rojo y espeso que goteaba del techo, volteo hacia arriba y encontró al chico peli azul con la nariz goteándole sangre.

-Oye, tú grandísimo idiota, ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?, ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Y ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz?-. Preguntaba la niña desde su cama. El chico cayó sobre la cama y le tapo a Miku la boca.

-Escucha, escucha, yo también me preocupe por no encontrarte-. Dijo un poco enojado el chico.

-¿En-enserio?-. Pregunto más calmada Miku.

-Si, por favor prométeme que nunca volverás a asustarme así-. Dijo Kaito, luego se acomodo a un lado de Miku.

-¡O-oye!, ¿Acaso piensas dormir conmigo?-. Pregunto Miku muy roja.

-Sí, ¿Acaso te molesta?-. Pregunto Kaito. –No te preocupes no te hare nada-. Dijo sonriente. Miku confió en él y se acomodo entre sus brazos y se quedo dormida y antes de que amaneciera, Kaito desapareció del lado de Miku.

Fin del capítulo 2

**_Abril y Eliza: HOLA DE NUEVO! _**

**_Abril: Bueno! Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de este fic!_**

**_Eliza: Muy bien, queremos agradecerles a:_**

**_Estefa-chan, a CassGoto y a L.n The Killer y Suil The dark Por sus hermosos Reviews_**

**_Abril: Si!, Se los agradecemos mucho Estefa-chan, CassGoto-Sama ;) y a Yamitsu-san y Suil-Kun._**

**_Eliza: Lamentamos las faltas de ortografía y todo eso_**

**_Abril: También lamentamos no tener tanta imaginación y también por no hacer una historia interesantes TT-TT_**

**_Eliza: Créanme! se pondrá interesante!_**

**_Abril: Si!, Buahahahahaha, esperemos a que Fanfiction no quite palabras TT-TT_**

**_Eliza: Bueno!, pues nos veremos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Abril: Ah!, y recuerden que actualizamos todos los Viernes!_**

**_Eliza: Bueno adiós!_**

**_Abril: BESOS Y ABRAZOS! _**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas al final del capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no nos pertenece**

**PT (Paso del tiempo)**

**Capitulo 3: La misión de Rin**

**Una loca y un fantasma**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Conforme más iba pasando el tiempo, Miku se iba encariñando con más con Kaito e incluso cuando Miku había entrado a clases, seguía pensando en Kaito. Ella no tenía casi amigos, no era tan social que digamos, porque solo quería a Kaito.

Cuando ella llegaba a su casa se subía corriendo al ático y se encerraba**_ (Quien sabe que aria ahí ¬¬) _**Su padre se preocupo por eso, así que un día llamo a Rin a su estudio.

-¿Quería verme señor?-. Pregunto Rin entrando al estudio de la mansión donde estaba el señor Hatsune

-Si, siéntate Rin, necesito que me hagas un favor-. Dijo el padre de Miku, mientras se paraba y miraba por la ventana. –Me preocupa mucho mi hija, últimamente ha sestado muy callada y solitaria, siempre se encierra en el atico y eso me preocupa-. Decía mirando a la el horizonte por la ventana.

-¿Y qué necesita que yo haga?-. Pregunto Rin.

-lo que quiero es que la sigas y que no la dejes sola el mayor tiempo posible-. Dijo el señor Hatsune. Rin sonrió alegremente y se levanto de la silla.

-Por supuesto señor, yo me pegare a la péquela como un dulce en las muelas de Len!-. Dijo heroicamente la rubia. – Si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro-. Después de decir eso Rin se acerco a la puerta pero ante el señor Hatsune la detuvo

-Ah!, Rin-. La llamo

-¿Sí?-. Pregunto Rin volteándose

-Toma dáselo a tu hermano y dile que se lave los dientes después de comer dulces-. Dijo el padre de Miku entregándole una cajita de hilo dental a Rin.

**.**

**. Al Día Siguiente ~**

**.**

**.**

-Miku, despierta-. Susurro Kaito al lado de la pequeña, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules de Kaito.

-¡Buenos Días-. Dijo un Kaito sonriente encima de la niña

-Oye, debes dejar de asustarme-. Dijo Miku sentándose en la cama

-Arréglate para la escuela-. Dijo sacándola de la cama, la pequeña se metió a la ducha y su padre la esteraba en el comedor

-Rin, ¿le puedes pedir a Miku que se despierte?-. Pregunto el padre de Miku

-Claro, señor!-. Dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la pequña

**.**

**. Ya en el cuarto de Miku~**

**.**

**.**

-Señorita, ¿Ya despertó?-. Pregunto Rin abriendo la puerta de la habitación con el uniforme de Miku en una mano.

-¿Quién es?-. Grito Miku desde la regadera.

-Soy yo, Rin, le traigo su uniforme-. Dijo la pequeña Maid dejando el uniforme de la niña en la cama

-Ah, gracias Rin-. Agradeció Miku saliendo de la regadera envuelta en una toalla.

Miku termino de vestirse y bajo a desayunar donde su papá ya la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días hija-. Dijo el señor Hatsune un poco serio

-¿Q-qué sucede papá?-. Dijo Miku parada detrás de una silla un poco atemorizada por la actitud de su padre

-Siéntate, por favor, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-. Dijo el señor H. Miku se sentó y comenzó a desayunar

0~PT~0

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede-. Pregunto la niña

-Hija, últimamente te he estado observando y te veo muy sola, pienso que deberías hacer amigos-. Comento el padre de Miku.

-P-pero papá, si tengo amigos-

-¿Ah, sí? Y ¿Quiénes son?-

-Pues…-

-Señorita, ya es tarde, debió irse a la escuela hace 5 minutos-. Interrumpió la pequeña sirvienta.

-Mejor ya vete a la escuela y mañana me dices si hiciste amigos-. Dijo el señor H.

-¿Cómo?, ¿No vendrás en la tarde?-. Pregunto triste Miku.

-Señor, llegara tarde a su trabajo-. Dijo Gakupo entrando por la puerta.

-Espera!, Si Gakupo se va contigo, ¿Quién me llevara? Miku

-Len y yo la llevaremos señorita, ahora vámonos Rin-. Miku se despidió de su padre y se fue con Rin y Len a la escuela. Al salir de la casa, Miku vio por la ventana que un par de ojos azules que la seguían hasta que salió por la reja.

Al llegar a la escuela, Miku y Rin se despidieron y la peli verde entro a su clase. En clase, Miku era muy callada y por más que las demás niñas le hablaban ella solo las miraba pensativa, Rin la observaba en la ventana sin que Miku se diera cuenta.

-Rin, ya vámonos, estoy aburrido-. Decía Len sentado en el piso. –Ya, ya, toma-. Dijo Rin dándole un Manga de "Elfen Lied" a Len.- Anda, culturízate-. Dijo la rubia. Ella observaba a Miku hasta en el receso y vio que una niña se le acerco.

-¡Hola!-. Dijo la sonriente niña de cabello largo, castaño agarrado en una coleta, con ojos verdes. –Me llamo Jane ¿y tú?-. Pregunto la castaña

-Yo… Soy Miku, mucho gusto-. Dijo la peli azul un poco seria. Rin se alegro al ver que Miku con una amiga.

-Ven Len, ya vámonos-. Dijo Rin volteando a ver a su hermano que estaba tirado en el piso con el manga en la mano

-¿Len?... ¡Len!, ¡No!, Sabía que era demasiado Gore para tu pequeña mente!-. Dijo la rubia levantando a su hermano del suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al salir de la escuela, Miku se fue corriendo a su casa y cuando llego a su casa se abrió la puerta de golpe, lanzando a Len por el aire.

-Lo siento Len-. Grito Miku subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto. En su cuarto se cambio de ropa y subió al ático. En uno de los cuartos estaban Rin y Gakupo observando como Miku corría hacia el ático

-Oh, ¿ya llego la pequeña?-. Comento Rin.

-Si, y subió corriendo al ático… como siempre… ¿Tu sabes que esconde Rin?-. Pregunto Gakupo.

-Em.… No, pero su ´padre me pidió que la siguiera-. Dijo Rin, subió las escaleras y siguió a Miku hasta el ático.

-_Mmmm... Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado-._Pensó Gakupo

**.**

**. En el ático~**

**.**

**.**

Miku estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Kaito en un fino sillón que Kaito había limpiado para ella.

-Oye te tengo un regalo-. Dijo Kaito apartando a Miku de sus piernas y levantándose del sillón, Miku solo lo seguía con la mirada.- Ten-. Dijo Kaito dándole una pequeña caja a Miku.

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunto curiosa. Miku abrió la caja y vio una hermosa pulsera de diamantes rosas.

-Wow!, g-gracias-. Dijo la peli azul con mucha emoción. Kaito tomo la pulsera entre sus mano con mucho cuidado y la puso en la muñeca de Miku. La pequeña abrazo muy fuerte a Kaito y este le correspondió.

-Oye, ¿de dónde sacas estos regalos tan lindos?-. Pregunto Miku. Kaito sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin había llegado a las escaleras del ático, subió y vio a la Pequeña Miku abrazada de Kaito. Rin puso una mano en su boca, salió corriendo de ahí y se metió a su cuarto.

Gakupo después de la cena se dirigió al cuarto de Rin, abrió y vio que estaba con la cabeza entre sus piernas en estado de Shock.

-Rin, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Acaso paso algo malo?-. Pregunto Gakupo un poco preocupado por la pequeña sirvienta.

-S-s-señor G-g-akupo-. Dijo Rin tartamudeando

-¿¡QUÉ PASO!?-. Dijo Gakupo desesperado porque Rin no le decía que le pasaba

-¡LA ENCONTRÓ SEÑOR GAKUPO!, ¡LA ENCONTRÓ!-. Grito Rin.

-¿De qué estás hablando Rin?, ¿Quién encontró a quién?-. Dijo Gakupo asustado

-¡E-el amo!, ¡el amo encontró a la pequeña!-. Confesó Rin

N-no, puede ser-. Dijo Gakupo sorprendido por la confesión de Rin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin del Capítulo 3

**_Abril: Hola! :D ¿Cómo tan?_**

**_Eliza: Hola!, bueno! Pues como vieron la historia se está poniendo bueno XD_**

**_Abril: Si! *-*_**

**_Eliza: Bueno a contestar Reviews:_**

**MisachiiXD: **

**Eliza:**** Lose Gakupo ha visto demasiado Kuroshitsuji**

**Abril: Es uno de los míos :B**

**Marishopi:**

**_Eliza: Dijo que somos geniales escribiendo_**

**_Abril: Oh, stop, you make me blush_**

**Estefan-chan:**

**_Eliza: Si, lose, el padre de Miku es muy sensible desde la muerte de su esposa_**

**_Abril: El no es un Hombre macho pecho peludo que se respeta: /_**

**_Eliza: Pues Kaito es Kaito XD_**

**CassGoto:**

**_Eliza: Claro que te dedicamos el capitulo, después de todo tu nos has alentado a escribir CassGoto-sama_**

**_*Abril le pega un zape*_**

**_Abril: Ella me dijo que no le digamos "Sama"_**

**_Eliza: Okay TT-TT_**

**_Abril: Ya no esperes más esposa mía! 3 Aquí está la Continuación!_**

**_Eliza: Si bueno ya cállate!_**

**_Abril: BULLYING POR TODOS LADOS!_**

**_Eliza: Bueno despídete!_**

**_Abril: Hasta el viernes_**

**_Eliza: Adiós_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**_¿Review?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas al final del capitulo**_

**_Notas al final del capitulo_**

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no nos pertenece_**

**_PT (Paso del tiempo)_**

**_Una loca y un fantasma_**

**_Capitulo 4: Alejada de ti._**

.

.

.

.

Rin y Gakupo se habían quedado un largo rato pensando en una solución para esa relación.

-¿E-estás seguro de que es lo mejor? Rin preocupada

-Por supuesto, lo mejor será que aleje a la pequeña de esta casa-. Contesto Gakupo con los brazos cruzados

-Y ¿Cómo lograras que su padre la envié lejos?-. Preguntaba nerviosa la rubia. A Gakupo no le gustaba verla nerviosa así que la abrazo para que se calmara

-¿Se-señor Gakupo?-. Pregunto Rin ruborizada.

-¿Rin?... Donde estuviste todo el… ¿¡QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI!?-. Grito Len al entrar a la habitación y ver a su hermana abrazada de Gakupo

-Len!, No!, Tranquilízate!-. Decía Rin calmándolo. –Gakupo dile algo

-Len levántate, deja de gritar y de llorar!, Vas a despertar a alguien!-. Decía Gakupo levantando a Len y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Rin duérmete ya y tranquilízate un poco, yo me encargare de todo-. Dijo el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación con Len. Rin se fue a su habitación como lo había ordenado Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Rin trato de hablar con Miku.

-¿Se-señorita Miku?, ¿Esta despierta?-. Pregunto Rin entrando a la habitación de Miku, estaba muy oscura, entonces Rin decidió abrir la cortina para que entrara luz.

-Mmmm… ¿Rin?, ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto Miku despertando.

-Buenos días, ¿Bajara a desayunar?-. Pregunta la sirvienta

-Emm… Si, ¿Mi padre desayunara conmigo-. Pregunto Miku vistiéndose.

-No señorita, su padre dijo que trabaja en su estudio toda la tarde-. Dijo Rin.- Mm.. Ya veo-. Dijo la peli azul.- Entonces me retiro-. Contesto la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Ah, señorita Miku.

-¿Si?-. Pregunto Miku

-El señor Gakupo dijo que después del desayuno vaya al jardín, quiere hablar con usted-. Contesto Rin

-Muy bien, gracias Rin-. Dijo Miku. Rin salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Después de desayunar, Miku iba al jardín por el pasillo largo, antes de salir se encontró a Kaito.

-¿De qué crees que quiera hablarme?-. Le pregunto la peli azul a Kaito.

-Nah!, no te preocupes, de seguro quiere un aumento, yo nunca se lo di-. Contesto Kaito.

-Y-y si ya saben de…-. Dijo Miku nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no me voy a separar de ti nunca-. Dijo Kaito sonriéndole.

Miku salió por la puerta hacia el jardín donde Gakupo, Rin y Len ya la esperaban.

-Ah, señorita Miku, siéntese, Len, sírvele un poco de té-. Ordeno Gakupo, Miku se sentó en una silla blanca.

-Y… ¿De qué quería hablarme señor Gakupo?-. Pregunto Miku tomando la taza de té que le sirvió Len.

-De hecho… Es sobre su padre...-. Dijo Gakupo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre.- Esto es para usted-. Gakupo le dio el sobre a Miku y esta empezó a leer la "Carta de su padre"

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué papá quiere que me vaya?-. Pregunto Miku confundida, Rin solo la miraba triste y conforme escuchaba lo que la niña decía se entristecía más

-¡NO!, ¡YO NO ME QUIERO IR!-. Grito la pequeña Miku rompiendo en llanto, se levanto de la silla y salió corriendo hacia una parte oscura del jardín.

-G-Gakupo, no creo que funcione -. Dijo Len por primera vez.- Ella y el amo ya deben ser amigos… o han de estar enamorados-. Al escuchar eso, Gakupo se levanto de su silla y le dio una bofetada a Len

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO NUNCA, NO DEJARE QUE VUELVA A PASAR!-. Le grito a Len

-Y tú, Rin ve por Miku y convénsela de que es lo mejor para ella-. Ordeno Gakupo, Rin asintió y corriendo fue tras Miku

.

.

.

.

Cuando la encontró, estaba sentada en el columpio, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Kaito

-Miku, cálmate y cuéntame-. Decía el chico intentando calmar a Miku

-A-amo!-. Dijo Rin asustada al ver a la pequeña junto a su amo.

-Rin, tanto tiempo sin verte, espero que me hayas extrañado-. Dijo Kaito

-Señorita, por favor, vuelva conmigo-. Decía Rin con miedo

-No!, no voy a regresar, si me quieren llevar Miku llorando y abrazando fuertemente a Kaito.

-¿¡QUÉ!?, No, no te preocupes, no te irás a ningún lado, ¿Verdad Rin?-. Dijo Kaito mirando a Rin enojado.

-N-no señor-. Dijo Rin agachando la mirada

.

.

.

.

Miku caminaba sola hacia el estudio de su padre, al entrar al estudio, Miku se encontró con su padre en ese oscuro lugar.

-¿Papá?, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-. Pregunto Miku acercándose al escritorio

-Claro hija, ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto el padre de Miku sin apartar la vista de unas hojas que estaba leyendo

-¿Por qué quieres enviarme lejos?-. Pregunto triste la peli azul

-Ah, sí!, tu tía me ha recomendado ese internado, ahí están tus primas y será más fácil hacer amigos-.

-Pe-pero yo si tengo amigos-. Dijo Miku

-¿Así?, ¿Y quienes?

-Pues… Están Jane y-y Liliana y también Rin-. Respondió Miku

-De todos modos ya está todo preparado, mañana vendrá tu tía Meiko para llevarte-. Dijo el padre de Miku, ella se levanto de la silla y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.

-Ahh… el padre de Miku.- ¿De verdad crees que eso fue lo mejor?-. Pregunto el señor H.

-Por supuesto señor, esto es lo mejor para la pequeña-. Dijo Gakupo saliendo del rincón oscuro en donde se encontraba.

.

.

.

.

Miku estaba llorando en su habitación, entonces Kaito apareció y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Acaso te dijo algo malo tu papá?-. Le pregunto Kaito mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Es-es que mañana vendrá mi tía Meiko y me llevara al internado en el que están mis primas-. Dijo Miku alterada.

-¿QUÉ?, No, no te preocupes, no te mandara a ningún lado-. Dijo serio el peli azul.

El y Miku se quedaron despierto hasta las 3 de la mañana **_(Abril: Son las 3 de la mañana y no he comido nada XD)_**

-¿Kaito?...-. Dijo la peli azul

-¿Sí?-. Contesto Kaito

-Te prometo que cuando sea grande me casare contigo-. Dijo Miku sonriente.

-Pero falta mucho para eso-. Dijo Kaito

-No es cierto!

.

.

.

.

Kaito había salido al patio por una flor para Miku, entonces algo llamo su atención. Un auto deportivo rojo estacionado en la entrada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién será?-. Se pregunto el peli azul.- Mejor vuelvo al ático-. Dijo Kaito soltando la flor que tenia para Miku.

** 0~PT~0**

-Mmmm… ¿Se habrá ido ya?-. Se pregunto Kaito mientras veía lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-¡SEÑOR!, ¡SEÑOR!-. Entro gritando Rin a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-. Pregunto Kaito asustado.

-Es que… y se… NALA!-. Decía Rin llorando.

-Rin, cálmate que no te entiendo nada-.

-¡Es que, no estoy diciendo nada!-. Grito Rin

-Entonces tranquilízate y deja de llorar-. Ordeno Kaito

-Se- se la Rin

¿A quién?, ¿A quién se llevaron?-. Pregunto Kaito.

-¡A MIKU!-. Grito la rubia

-¿¡QUÉ!?, -¿¡CÓMO!?-.

-Una mujer castaña de cabello corto se la llevo con un hombre alto de cabello plateado vinieron y se la llevaron-. Respondió Rin

-¡No!, No es posible… Es-esto no se va a quedar así!, Yo voy a ir por ella!, ¡SUELTAME RIN!, ¡SUELTAME!-. Decía Kaito desesperado

-P-pero, yo no lo estoy deteniendo señor-. Contesto Rin

Kaito al no tener otra alternativa se desvaneció y el punto azul fue bajando, cuando llego a la puerta volvió a tener su figura humana, estaba punto de agarrar el picaporte pero un golpe lo sorprendió.

-Lo lamento señor… Pero no dejare que pase otra vez-. Dijo Gakupo poniéndose el guante. Atrás de ellos se pudo ver en un espejo con el marco dorado y una gema rosa una silueta femenina…

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 4:**

**_*Aparece Abril con unos audífonos*_**

**_Abril *Cantando*: "Tú eres Jeff The Killer, tu vida pende de un hilo, mientras te cortas la cara yo te agarro y te aniquilo"_**

**_Eliza: Abril, ya quítate los audífonos_**

**_*Abril no la escucha*_**

**_Eliza: Odio que pase esto _**

**_*Eliza le quita los audífonos* _**

**_Abril: Oye!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_**

**_Eliza: Ya termino el Cap._**

**_Abril: ._. Y qué esperas! Las notas!_**

**_Eliza: Te estaba esperando a ti! ¬¬_**

* * *

**_Abril: Por fin se la llevaron: D_**

**_Eliza: ._. Y porque te pones feliz?_**

**_Abril: Porque ya viene lo bueno *-*_**

**_Eliza: Amm… Okay, Bueno a contestar Reviews:_**

* * *

**_Estefa-chan:_**

**_Eliza: Es que Dios no quieren que jueguen juntos, porque... Eh…Porque …, Abril tu dile_**

**_Abril: Eh? No me eches la bronca a mí!_**

**_Eliza: TT-TT_**

**_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O—O—O-O-O-O_**

**_Eliza: Si!, Len no aguanta nada_**

**_Abril: Tu tampoco aguantaste Boku No Pico y fíjate que no era Gore_**

**_Eliza: Pero eso si trauma! ;-; No sé cómo no te traumaste! Maldita enferma! ;-;_**

**_Abril: Ese es mi apodo :D_**

**_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_**

**_Abril: Si, pero nadie sabe la verdad de esa pulsera!_**

**_Eliza: Cállate!, arruinaras la sorpresa_**

**_Abril: Okay_**

* * *

******_CassGoto:_**

**_Abril: ._. Que sueño!, Con quien soñaste!, fue con Sebastián verdad!, sabía que me estas engañando! TT-TT_**

**_Eliza: Abril cálmate!_**

**_Abril: Okay, okay_**

**_Eliza: Muy bien, ya no te diré Sama! *O* NOS DIJO PEQUEÑAS!_**

**_Abril: SOY UNA PEQUEÑA CON RETRASO CEREBRAL :D_**

* * *

**_Marisophi:_**

**_Abril: Awww… Enserio te gusta el Fic?_**

**_Eliza: Estoy tan feliz ;-;_**

**_Abril: Ahorita pongo tu Fic!, y me pondré a leerlo_**

**_Eliza: Después de todo no tienes nada productivo que hacer ¬¬_**

**_Abril: ¬¬ Come caca A-l-e-j-a-n-d-r-a!_**

**_Eliza: D: Nunca me has llamado así! TT_TT Se siente raro! _**

**_Abril: Buahahahahaha_**

* * *

**_Eliza: Esos son todos los Review!_**

**_Abril: Bueno! Pues ya nos vamos! (Me tengo que dormir temprano ;-;)_**

**_Eliza: ._. Okay… Bueno pues ADIÓS!_**

**_Abril: Adiós! ~(._.)~ _**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas al final del capitulo_**

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no nos pertenece_**

**_PT (Paso del tiempo)_**

**_Una loca y un fantasma_**

**_Capitulo 5: La venganza de Kaito_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kaito había quedado inconsciente por el golpe que Gakupo le había dado, Rin y Len se lo llevaron al ático donde Rin cuido de él hasta que despertara.

-Eh?... ¡Eh!, ¡RIN!, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MIKU?-. Grito Kaito alterado al despertar.

-A-amo, usted no recuerda que la pequeña…-. Contesto Rin.

-Iré por ella!-. Dijo Kaito levantándose de su cama.- La traeré y me casare con ella-. Agrego Kaito.

-Vaya, eres igual de terco que antes, supongo que tendré que volver a golpearte para que no hagas algo estúpido-. Dijo Gakupo entrando al ático.

-¡TÚ!, ¡MALDITO!, ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN CONVENCIO A SU PADRE VERDAD!-. Grito Kaito con enojo, Gakupo lo tomo del cuello (Se quito el guante antes) Y lo levanto.

-¡SEÑOR GAKUPO!, ¡NO!-. Gritaba Rin jalando el abrigo de Gakupo. Este al ver los intentos de Rin soltó a Kaito y lo dejo caer en el suelo.

-Rin, ve y limpia el vestíbulo-. Dijo Gakupo poniéndose su guante, Rin salió del ático con Gakupo a un lado.

**0~PT~0**

Más tarde Rin y Len regresaron al ático.

-¿Amo?, ¿Esta aquí?-. Pregunto Len entrando tomado de la mano de Rin.

-¿Qué quieren?-. Pregunto el peli azul apareciendo detrás de ellos con una mirada de molestia.

-S-solo queríamos saber cómo estaba-. Contesto Rin atemorizada.

-¡PUES ESTOY BIEN!-. Grito Kaito, Rin lo miro fijamente.

-Amo, por favor tranquilícese, solo queremos ver si podemos ayudarle en algo-. Dijo Len

Hubo un silencio incomodo…

-Pues… De hecho-. Dijo Kaito rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

Kaito le indico a Len que se acercara, al acercarse, Kaito le susurro algo que Rin no pudo oír.

-¡Pero señor!-. Grito el rubio asustado.

-¿Qué Len, que pasa?-. Pregunto Rin al ver la reacción de Len.

Len solo miro a Kaito, luego volteo a ver a su hermana y salió corriendo de ahí

-A-amo, ¿Qué le pidió a Len?-. Pregunto Rin viendo desconfiada a él peli azul.

Kaito solo le sonrió a la rubia poniéndola más nerviosa

-Mmm… Creo que deberías ir a ayudar a tu hermano Rin-. Dijo Kaito alejándose.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo estaba Gakupo enfrente de un espejo.

-Y es por eso que lo golpee, porque no quiero que se repita lo que le paso a usted, ¿Qué me aconseja señorita?-. Le pregunto Gakupo al espejo de la gema rosa que tiene incrustada, el espejo se ilumino y una silueta de mujer joven se dibujo en el espejo.

-No te preocupes, de hecho, hiciste bien, esa pequeño no debe correr la misma suerte que yo-. Dijo una hermosa voz de mujer.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hago?- Pregunto Gakupo con tono desesperado

-Bueno… Esa niña por ningún motivo debe volver, y con lo de Kaito… si vuelve hacer otra tontada, ya se te ocurrirá algo que hacer, de todos modos, el no puede salir de la mansión… y si intenta salir yo me encargare de el-. Contesto la joven para después desvanecerse del espejo.

.

.

.

.

Rin estaba buscando a su hermano hasta que dentro de la cocina vio a Len sacar una gran y filoso cuchillo carnicero, cuando este se percato de la presencia de su hermana guardo el cuchillo en su bolsillo.

-Len, ¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto Rin un poco asustada.

-¿Eh?, Ah! Rin, el señor Gakupo vino y dijo que nos pusiéramos a preparar todo para cuando llegara el señor Hatsune-. Contesto Len

-Aja… Oye, ¿Para qué es el cuchillo?-. Pregunto la pequeña Maid.

-Ah, ¿esto?, es para preparar la cena, hoy cocinare yo-. Dijo el rubio algo nervioso

.

.

.

.

El señor Hatsune había llegado, entro al vestíbulo donde Gakupo lo recibió

-Bienvenido señor-. Dijo el mayordomo

-Gracias Gakupo, estaré en mi estudio-. Dijo el señor H.

El señor H. subió y se encerró en su estudio donde se quedo hasta que se hizo noche.

.

.

.

.

Rin, Len y Gakupo terminaban de preparar lo que sería la cena.

-Mmm… Señor Gakupo, ¿El señor no bajara a cenar hoy?-. Pregunto Rin

-Creo que no, tal vez deba llevarle la cena al estudio-. Contesto Gakupo

-¡NO!... D-digo, yo le llevare la cena al señor, Gakupo dame esa bandeja-. Dijo Len para después arrebatarle la bandeja que tenia Gakupo y poniendo los alimentos en ella

-Ten cuidado Len, que no se te caiga nada-. Dijo el peli morado viendo al pequeño subir las escaleras hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Len iba caminando por el largo pasillo que llevaba al estudio, el rubio al sentir que alguien lo seguía se detuvo.

-Cumplirás lo que te pedí…¿Verdad Len?-. Pregunto Kaito parado detrás de el. El pequeño mayordomo siguió su caminado como si no hubiera escuchado al peli azul.

Al llegar al estudio abrió la puerta y vio al padre de Miku quien se había quedado dormido por tanto trabajo

-¡Vamos Len!... ¡Es una orden!-. Dijo Kaito, cuyos ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad, Len saco el cuchillo de su bolsillo, lo sostuvo temblando, cerró los ojos y se fue acercando al señor H.

Len agarro bien el cuchillo y lo clavo en la espalda del señor Hatsune

_-¿Qué he hecho?_-. Pensaba Len, al sacar el cuchillo de la espalda del hombre, el cuerpo de este comenzó a desangrarse y por ultimo cayó al piso.

-Excelente Len… Me alegra saber que aun eres leal a mí-. Dijo un Kaito sonriente poniendo su mano en el hombro de Len. Este se le quedo viendo a los ojos y salió corriendo de esa habitación.

.

.

.

.

En su nueva escuela Miku pensaba en la promesa que le hizo a Kaito. En ese momento vio a una de sus primas corriendo hacia a ella con una carta en la mano

-¡Miku, ¡Miku!, ¡Esto es para ti!, llego esta mañana, es de tu padre-. Dijo su prima al llegar con la pequeña Hatsune. Su prima era una niña rubia de cabello rizado, ojos verdes y un poco más alta que ella.

-Tranquilízate Rima, y dame la carta!-. Contesto Miku, la niña abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta

-¡NO!, ¡NO, ¡NO!, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO-. Grito Miku soltando la carta que informaba sobre la muerte de su padre. – RIMA!, MI PAPÁ-. Decía Miku rompiendo en llanto, Rima al verla de esta forma leyó la carta y fue a abrazarla.

-YO TENGO QUE ía Miku desesperada

-Tranquilízate Miku-. Decía su prima. - Llamare a mamá para ver qué puede hacer-. Le comento Rima limpiándose las lágrimas y sacando su celular para llamar a su madre.

-No!, no le llames iré con la hermana mayor y le preguntare si me puedo ir-. Dijo Miku para después echarse a correr a donde la hermana mayor.

.

.

.

.

-P-ero, ¿Por qué no me deja ir!?-. Decía la pequeña peli azul a la madre mayor. Una monja algo vieja.

-Discúlpeme señorita Miku, pero ahora usted es huérfana y eso significa que no puede salir de aquí hasta que cumpla los 16-. Decía la hermana mayor

-Pero hermana…-. Miku no pudo terminar su frase porque la hermana mayor la interrumpió.

-SEÑORITA MIKU!, UN NO ES UN NO!-. Grito la monja pues la pequeña seguía insistiendo.

-Muy bien, perdóneme señorita-. Contesto la peli azul con la mirada baja

- No se disculpe conmigo, discúlpese ante dios-. Contesto la hermana

Miku solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí

.

.

.

.

Rin se preocupaba por su hermano, pues no había dicho ni una palabra después de haberle entregado la comida al señor H.

Rin estaba muy preocupada así que quiso entrar al cuarto de Len para ver que le pasaba.

-¿Len estás aquí?-. Entró Rin al cuarto de su hermano. La rubia se asusto de un modo horrible, pues cuando abrió la puerta vio a Len con una cuchillo lleno de sangre. –Len!, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?-. Pregunto Rin asustada pero Len solo al veía fijamente desde el rincón donde estaba, Rin pudo ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos llorosos de Len

-E-el fue, Rin, ¡EL FUE!-. Grito Len asustado y temblando. Rin corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo protectoramente.

-No te preocupes Len, todo estará bien-. Contesto Rin mirando fijamente a unos ojos azules que lo veían.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin del Cap. 5_**

**_Notas_**

**_*Aparece Eliza dormida*_**

**_Abril: Eliza *Mueve a Eliza para que despierte* Eliza *La vuelve a mover pero no despierta* _**

**_*Abril suspira*_**

**_Abril: Hehehehe… Por favor perdonen a Eliza, es que ella y yo vinimos corriendo de la escuela para poder terminar de escribir y ella llego muy cansada porque su última clase fue Educación Física, y el maestro la puso a correr, así que hoy no podrá estar con nosotros._**

**_Bueno!, a contestar los Reviews_**

**L.N The Killer y Suil Dark:**

**_Abril: ENSERIO CONOCES EL RAP YAMITSU-SAN *-* ERES UNA DE LAS MÍAS! :D ¿Conoces el Rap de Jeff The Killer? Ese es hermoso _**

_** Ammm... Cariño, te llamare Maria.7 Es que Fanfiction borra tu nombre de usuario x.x**_

_**Maria.7:**_

**_Abril: Ammm… ya sabemos que tiene de ese color el cabello… pero ¿no se te haría raro que pusiéramos: "La peli aguamarina verdoso"? A mi si se me hace raro ._. Pero aun así bienvenida! y gracias por tu review!_**

**_Abril: Bueno! Pues yo me largo._**

**_Adiós_**

**_¿Review?_**

**_¡Espera! Yo no soy la Eliza así que:_**

**_"Dejas un Review o Len morirá 3:D Buahahahahaha."_**

**_No es cierto, Hehehehehe_**

**_Deja Review recuerda que te amo! XD_**

**_Adiós!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas al final del capitulo**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no nos pertenece**_

_**PT (Paso del tiempo)**_

_**Una loca y un fantasma**_

_**Capitulo 6: De vuelta en casa  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-P-ero, ¿Por qué no me deja ir!?-. Decía la pequeña peli azul a la madre mayor. Una monja algo vieja._

_-Discúlpeme señorita Miku, pero ahora usted es huérfana y eso significa que no puede salir de aquí hasta que cumpla los 16-. Decía la hermana mayor_

_-Pero hermana…-. Miku no pudo terminar su frase porque la hermana mayor la interrumpió._

_-SEÑORITA MIKU!, UN NO ES UN NO!-. Grito la monja pues la pequeña seguía insistiendo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_7 Años después…_

La vida de Miku había dejado de ser la misma desde la muerte de su padre, ella creció siendo una chica seria y aunque contaba con todo el apoyo de su tía y sus primas, ella sentía como un gran dolor en su corazón.

Como ella ya casi cumplía la mayoría de edad para salir del internado (16) Ella y su prima habían decidido volver a la mansión.

-No lo sé Miku, ¿En verdad crees que volver a esa casa es lo mejor?-. Pregunto Rima mientras comían en el comedor del internado.

-Sí, es que… De verdad quiero regresar a casa-. Contesto Miku ya de 15 años de edad. Ahora tenía el pelo más largo, le llegaba hasta los talones, con sus mismas coletas.

-Y ¿Qué harás con toda esa mansión? ¡Recuerda los impuestos Miku! ¡Y ya vez como está la crisis! No lo podrás pagar tu sola-. Dijo Rima dramáticamente.

-Tranquilízate, yo pienso hacerme cargo de todo, incluyendo de la empresa de mi padre-. Contesto la peli-azul.

-Entonces… ¡TE CONVERTIRAS EN CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! -. Dijo la rubia apuntando a Miku

-¿Quién?-. Preguntó Miku, entonces Rima saco su celular y le mostro una imagen del conde.

-Es el, es un conde cuyos padres fueron asesinados, el se hizo cargo de la empresa de la familia Phantomhive e hizo un pacto con un demonio súper sexy para tomar venganza por el asesinato de sus padres-. Dijo Rima con su modo Kuroshitsuji Fan-ON

-Haz estado leyendo mucho manga y viendo mucho Anime ¿verdad?-. Pregunto Miku con una gotita tipo Anime.

-¡Claro!, Es para culturizarme primita-. Contesto la rubia

-_Mmmm… Debería darle unos a Gakupo_-. Pensó Miku

.

.

.

.

Miku estaba muy ansiosa por regresar a su mansión. Antes de irse a dormir abrió un cajón de una mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y tomo el hermoso brazalete que Kaito le había dado hace 7 años, unos días antes de que la mandaran a ese internado.

-¿Se acordara de mí?-. Pensó la joven antes de caer rendida.

.

.

.

.

_Miku estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión, todo estaba oscuro y vacio, solo se veía una luz como cuando Kaito se tele transportaba, pero esta era rosada._

_-¿Eh?, ¿Kaito?... ¿Rin?-. Gritaba Miku, entonces las luces se encendieron y todo el vestíbulo apareció normal._

_-Miku…Miku….Miku-. Escucho la voz de una joven, parecía venir del espejo de la joya rosada._

_-¿Rin?, ¿eres tú?-. Pregunto Miku mientras corría hacia el espejo. Al llegar al espejo Miku se asombro por como la gema del espejo se iluminaba._

_-¿Eh?-. Dijo la peli azul acercándose al espejo, entonces la cara de una joven peli rosada apareció en el espejo asustando a Miku._

_-Hahahaha, no te asuste pequeña, no te hare daño, soy Luka, mucho gusto-. Dijo la joven vestida de negro, quien saco la mano del espejo para que Miku la tomase, Miku en vez de tomar la mano solo se hizo para atrás viendo asustada a la peli rosa._

_-Bueno, creo que te podrás levantar sola, por favor no te asuste solo he venido a decirte que no regreses a la mansión y que te alejes de Kaito-. Dijo Luka un poco seria_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Tu como lo conoces? Y porque no debo volver, es mi casa después de , todo-. Contesto Miku enojada, Luka solo agacho tristemente la cabeza y suspiro._

_-Hazme caso, si no quieres terminar como yo-. Advirtio Luka para después desvanecerse del espejo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Miku despertó por el de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, ella se paró a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a la hermana mayor en frete de ella.

-Hermana, buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-. Pregunto Miku.

-Buenas tardes señorita Miku, vine a informarle que la están esperando-. Contesto la Hermana.

-¿Eh?, ¿Quiénes me están esperando?-. Preguntó la peli verde.

-Mírelo por usted misma señorita-. Contesto la hermana apuntando a la ventana.

Miku se asomo por la ventana y lo primero que vio fue a sus tíos y a sus primas que la estaban esperando afuera.

Miku se dio prisa en vestirse, al bajar fue a saludar a su tía.

-Vaya, eres igual de perezosa que tu padre, sobrinita-. Dijo la castaña abrazando a la peli azul.

-Buenos días también para ti tía Meiko, pero ¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunto Miku.

-A la mansión, regresaremos para pasarla ahí como una bella familia-. Contesto la tía Meiko.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Todos nosotros tía?-. Pregunto la peli azul alegre.

-Pues… No exactamente, veras tu tío viaja mucho y tu prima Yuki se quedara a estudiar aquí, así que Rima y yo nos iremos contigo, ¿Verdad Rima?-. Dijo Meiko dirigiéndose a su hija que estaba leyendo el manga de Kuroshitsuji.

-Como digas mamá-. Contesto la rubia sin poner atención.

-Esta niña cuando dejara de ver esos monos chinos-. Dijo la castaña con una gota al estilo Anime

-Son de nuestra cultura mamá-. Contesto Rima enojada, pues no le gustaba que se burlaran de su Anime.

-Si, como digas cariño, vamos súbanse al auto-. Dijo Meiko.

Después de que todos se subieran al auto, el tío Dell acelero y así llegaron a la mansión en unas 3 horas.

.

.

.

.

Luka y Gakupo hablaban por medio del espejo

-¿Qué pasó señorita?, ¿Logro hacer entrar en razón a la pequeña?-. Preguntaba Gakupo.

-Lamentablemente no Gakupo, ella insiste en querer regresar… Ella esta… Totalmente enamorada de Kaito-. Dijo Luka.- En cualquier momento podría regresar-. Dijo Luka viendo la puerta. Cuando volteo a ver a Gakupo el sonido de un auto llegando se escucho a fuera de la mansión.

-No es posible-. Decía Gakupo viendo la puerta. Entonces tocaron la entrada.

-Yo abro-. Dijo Len un poco más grande con su misma apariencia, pero ahora más sexy _**(Eliza: Abril!, no pongas eso!. Abril: Es demasiado tarde:D) **_

-¡No largo!-. Grito Gakupo empujando a Len, enviándolo a volar por los aires.

-Wa!-. Grito Len volando (En versión Chibi).

Entonces Gakupo arreglo bien su traje y su peinado, entonces aclaro su garganta y acerco su mano al picaporte

-¿Sí?-. Pregunto el mayordomo abriendo la puerta.

-¡GAKUPO!-. Grito Miku corriendo hasta la puerta quitando a sus tíos del camino para abrazara Gakupo haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso

-¿Señorita Miku?, ¿En verdad es usted?-. Pregunto Gakupo confundido al ver a la ahora adolescente Miku.

-Si Gakupo, soy yo, solo que eh crecido-. Dijo Miku levantándose y dándole la mano a Gakupo para que también se levantara.

-Esa voz yo la conozco-. Decía una Rin más grande, ahora con su cabello hasta la cintura con el mismo lazo pero ahora de lado.- ¿S-señorita?-. Pregunto Rin al ver a Miku.- ¡SEÑORITA!-. Grito Rin corriendo hasta la peli azul aventado todo lo que estuviera en su camino para ir a abrazarla. Cuando Rin llego, ella y Miku se abrazaron como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Wow, Rin, han pasado 7 años y…

-Lo sé, sigo siendo plana, pero tu Miku haz crecido bastante-. Contesto Rin viendo a Miku de pies a cabeza.

-Emmm…-. Interrumpió Meiko.- Miku, ¿porqué no nos enseñas la casa?-. Dijo Meiko por primera vez desde que llegaron ahí.

-Es verdad, ahora envió a un sirviente para que cargue sus maletas-. Dijo Gakupo, el mayordomo chasqueo los dedos y llego Len sobándose la cabeza, por el golpe que se dio al salir volando.

-¡Len!-. Grito Miku, pero este solo la miro serio-. ¿Len?-. Pregunto la peli azul desconcertada

-¿Me llamo?-. Pregunto Len ignorando a Miku

-Si, por favor lleva las maletas de la familia a sus respectivas habitaciones-. Ordeno Gakupo enseñándole a Len la montaña de maletas que el tío Dell había bajado. Len suspiro y camino hacia la montaña de maletas.

-Espere joven, usted solo no podrá con todo eso-. Dijo Dell preocupado.

-Es cierto Len… Recuerda que tienes bracitos de fideo-. Dijo Rin burlándose haciendo que Miku y Rima se rieran. Inesperadamente Len levanto todas las maletas en un solo hombro y las llevo adentro de la casa, haciendo que Miku, Meiko, Rin, Rima y hasta Gakupo se sorprendió.

.

.

.

.

Era la hora de comer, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Miku se detuvo.

-¿Estará aquí?, no lo he visto desde que llegue, ¿Aun me querrá?-. Se preguntaba Miku.- Oh, quizás Kaito jamás existió y me este volviendo loca-. Se puso a pensar entonces tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Señorita Miku, es hora de comer-. Dijo Rin desde atrás de la puerta. Como no tuvo respuesta entro, Miku se percato de la presencia de Rin, la vio y le dijo:

-Rin, ¿El está aquí?-. Pregunto la peli azul

-¿D-de qué está hablando señorita?-. Pregunto Rin.

-¡KAITO!,¡EL ESTÁ AQUÍ!-. Grito Miku desesperada. Rin la miro y se pidió que se sentara.

-Si, el amo sigue aquí y que usted haya vuelto es lo mejor que le puede pasar-. Dijo Rin.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto Miku

-Pues... Durante estos siete años el amo sufrió mucho, todas las noches se escuchaba la misma canción triste…. Rin. –Pero ahora que volvió usted y el amo podrán estar juntos-. Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cierto!, dile que volvió y que lo veré a las 12:00 _**(Abril: De la noche:D, Eliza: *Sarcasmo* ¿Enserio? Yo pensé que de la tarde ¬¬, Abril: Pues lo dije para que lo supieras) **_en el patio-. Dijo Miku. Ella bajo a comer sin saber que desde el espejo que estaba en su cuarto, Luka había escuchado todo.

.

.

.

.

Miku llego y se sentó junto a su prima.

-¡Vaya!, Que linda se ve la mesa con más gente-. Dijo Miku

-¡Claro!, y vete acostumbrando sobrinita, porque de ahora en adelante veras a tu familia sentada en esta mesa-. Dijo Meiko alegre.

Gakupo volteo a todas partes pero no encontraba a Rin por ningún lado, así que se retiro del comedor para ir a buscar a la gemela rubia.

Rin estaba en el ático buscando a Kaito, lo llamaba pero a susurros pues no quería que Gakupo lo buscara.

-Amo… Amo…-. Llamaba Rin.

-¿Qué pasa Rin-. Dijo Kaito que apareció detrás de Rin. La rubia se asusto, pero le dio la noticia

-Es Miku, ¡ELLA VOLVIO!-. Dijo Rin alegre haciendo que el rostro de Kaito se iluminara.

-Y ¿¡Dónde está!? Ella me recuerda!?, ¡HABLA RIN!-. Grito Kaito desesperado.- ¡Iré a verla ahora mismo!-. Dijo ansioso el peli azul.

-No amo!, Tranquilícese, ella me dijo que fuera al patio a las 12 de la noche, ahí lo verá-. Dijo la rubia deteniendo al peli azul.

-¿Media noche?-. Pregunto Kaito.

-Sí, no lo olvide, tiene que estar en el patio trasero-. Dijo Rin

.

.

.

.

Gakupo buscaba a Rin preocupado, al pasar por el vestíbulo la gema del espejo se encendió, después se vio la figura de Luka.

-¿Qué sucede señorita?-. Pregunto Gakupo.

-Tenemos un problema Gakupo-. Dijo Luka.- La niña ya sabe que Kaito aun esta aquí y se verán hoy a media noche en el patio trasero-. Agrego Luka.

-Ese idiota, ¿Qué haremos?-. Pregunto el peli morado.

-Pues yo tratare de convencerla tú solo enciérrala en su habitación y yo me encargare de todo-. Contesto la peli rosa.

-Como usted diga señorita-. Dijo Gakupo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Eh?, ¿Señor Gakupo?, ¿Usted estaba hablando con ese espejo?-. Pregunto Rima que iba pasando por ahí. Gakupo se puso un poco nervioso y volteo a verla sonriente.

-N-no señorita, s-solo me estoy… emm… ¿Peinando?-. Dijo mientras tomaba su cabello y lo peinaba con sus dedos _**(Abril: ¿Enserio? ¿Sus dedos?, ¿No había nada más ahí o qué?, Eliza: No, los tenedores se agotaron)**_

-Emm… ¿Muy bien?-. Contesto Rima volviendo a leer su Manga de Kuroshitsuji

.

.

.

.

Miku había subido a dormir a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Gakupo la siguió hasta su cuarto

-¿Señor Gakupo?, ¿Se le ofrece algo?-. Pregunto Miku al percatarse de la presencia del peli morado.

-Solo vengo a desearle buenas noches-. Contesto el mayordomo sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, igual para usted-. Dijo la peli azul, para después entrar a su habitación.

Miku entro a la cama, cuando de repente se escucho el sonido de una llave, era Gakupo quien la esta encerrando.

-¿Eh?, ¡No!, ¡Gakupo abre la puerta! Miku desesperada.

-Lo siento, pero es por su bien, no puedo dejar que el idiota de Kaito le haga dañ Gakupo guardando la llave en el bolsillo de su traje.

-¡Abre!,¡Abre!-Grito Miku casi llorando.

-No Miku, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-Dijo Luka desde el espejo.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin del Cap. 6**_

_**Notas**_

_***Aparece Abril con unos audífonos***_

"_**El Limbo únicamente acabara con tu existencia tu bella princesa ya se debe encontrar muerta"**_

_**Eliza: No de nuevo! *Le quita los audífonos***_

_***Abril voltea con mirada matadora ***_

_**Abril: ¿Por qué hiciste eso, es mi rap favorito!?**_

_**Eliza: Y-ya se acabo el Fic.**_

_***Abril cambia su personalidad***_

_**Abril: Hola! ^-^/**_

_**Eliza: Hola emm… Lamento no haber estado en el capitulo anterior, es que me quede dormida -.-' La escuela agota sabían?.**_

_**Bueno!, a contestar los Reviews**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**L.N The Killer y Suil Dark:**

_**Abril: No de ese Rap no, del que va así:**_

"_**Jeff en plena infancia sufrió grandes quemaduras, le echaron cloro y el rostro quedo en pura blancura, que durara por siempre, a todos estremece, pero ese fue el inicio de su locura que nunca olvidara"**_

_**Abril: Ese es el estilo Suil-kun! :D Voy a ser sincero no quiero esta riña no voy a batallar con un flaco que roba niñas, eres tan malvado, eres tan entomófilo, espera la palabra que busco es PEDOFILO *-* Suil-kun Eres de los míos! **_

_**Pues aquí también hay una Creepypastera!**_

_**:o Yamitsu-san no le pegues a Suil-Kun, se que es tu hermano! Pero a los Shota se les respeta! *-***_

_**En fin les mando un beso enorme a los dos *-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**misachiiXD:**

_**Eliza: Pues ya no esperes más! Aquí este le sig. Cap:D**_

_**Abril: ;-; Me pones tan feliz! ¿Sabes que te amo?:D**_

_**Eliza: Abril!, no acoses a las Fans… :'D Que bello se escucha eso!**_

_**Abril: Okay:'D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eliza y Abril: Lamentamos que este capitulo este largo **_

_**Abril: Son: 2,159 Palabras, según Microsoft**_

_**Eliza: Y 10 Paginas x.x**_

_**Abril: A esto se le llama inspiración**_

_**Eliza: Bueno pues esto es todo, adiós!**_

_**Abril: Adiós *Se va a jugar su videojuego***_

_**Eliza: ¿Cuándo cambiara?... Bueno nos vemos el Viernes, por cierto lamentamos las faltas de ortografía y ojala Fanfiction no borre palabras**_

**¿Review?**


End file.
